


LETTERS

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: Happy Birthday to Ezio Auditore24/6/2019
Kudos: 1





	LETTERS

LETTERS  
Happy Birthday to Ezio Auditore  
24/6/2019

◎ 它是用廉价的纸张写成的，送达的地址当然不是台伯岛，而是谨慎地从他留下的假地址辗转几次之后才来到他的手上。

奥迪托雷先生，

感谢您上月在本行的投资，随着本区的商业日渐繁荣，我相信我们都会从中获利颇丰。

本次来信的另一个目的是通知您：您上次推荐我们赞助的那家铁匠铺确实诚实可靠，铁匠的工艺也是一流，我为我们当时无礼的拒绝表示非常抱歉。

您已经是本区最重要的投资方之一，信誉和评价在我们这里绝对是最高的，希望您对我们之间的合作感到愉快，我们也将持续为您提供最好的服务。

菲利波•科伦坡  
罗马银行西安提可区分行

———————————————————————  
◎ 今天早些时候，他从信鸽笼里取到它。

艾吉奥•奥迪托雷导师，

威尼斯的任务一切顺利，我们的兄弟们已经转移到里阿尔托桥附近的据点。我将在这里多停留些时日以确保情况的稳定，所以先写信向您报告这些情况。虽然任务本身没什么大问题，但经过此次，我们发现威尼斯的新总督不是个好惹的人物，威尼斯的兄弟会可能会在将来受到他的限制。不过好在他立场坚定，手段也很强硬，我想波吉亚家族也暂时很难在这里讨到好处，相比之下反而我们的根基更深一些，我想这也算一种优势吧。

威尼斯的情况大致如此。任务本身没有太大问题，所以细节我便不多赘述。不出意外的话一个月后我就可以启程返回罗马，若有其他问题就到时候再同您汇报。

我父亲上月来信说他的小铁匠铺很幸运地得到了银行的青睐，尽管我们都不知道为何他们愿意资助我们，但总归一切都在朝着好的方向发展，他们迟早会领略我父亲的好手艺的。这还得益于您当初对我们的帮助，若不是您救了我们，这些幸运也无从谈起。您知道我的父亲是个沉默的人，但他却时常教导我要做一个正直的人，教导我要像铁一般坚硬，可我总是十分懦弱。好在经过这几年的锻炼——然也许还达不到父亲的标准——我觉得我已经有了进步，这就是当初他要逼我追随与侍奉您的原因吧。我还记得您夸赞我温和而有耐心，在那之前我总觉得这是我的缺点而时常对自己感到伤心和失望，现在我已经能够面对它了。

罗马虽为我的家乡，它的光辉却遭到我们罗马人的践踏和背弃。我曾是多么愚蠢肤浅，嫌弃过我的家乡，厌恶过我的贫穷。但我如今如此热爱我的家乡，不得不说是因为您启发过我很多。我们贫穷的人生活在古老而破败的遗迹里，那些所谓的贵族躲在华丽的新宫殿里，但我却觉得我比他们富足，因为那可是伟大罗马的遗迹啊，我们枕着他的砖石入睡，听着他的回响醒来。

最近我时常思考我们在这世上所争取的一切，思考什么是人民？什么是自由？什么是正义？我一直记得您曾告诉过我您母亲的那句提示：“要记住你是为谁而战。”加之我在威尼斯的所见所闻，我想我有些许感悟也有许多疑惑，真希望回来之后还能再像上次一样同您讨论这些问题——如果您有时间的话。

西尔维奥•罗西  
于威尼斯

———————————————————————  
◎ 熟悉的字迹和漂亮的家族徽章火漆（其实没有必要，因为它肯定很贵，这真是浪费），盛开玫瑰的女孩在街上将它塞给了他。

亲爱的艾吉奥，

得益于银行家的那笔钱，我又试着增添了一些别家妓院没有的娱乐活动以供客人们消遣，不断增长的收益显示这么做的效果非常好。单从这方面来讲，解决掉银行家的选择并且接管他的钱财是明智的（虽然我知道你不是为了钱才解决他的，但挣钱可是我来负责的差事，这笔钱很重要）。

我直说了吧，最近盛开玫瑰生意越来越好了，你也知道情况早已稳定下来。你可以多相信我能处理好一切而少要求我给你写这些无聊的汇报信。

最近有几个客人有点怀疑我们的来头，好在他们都不是什么重要人物，我手下的女孩们三两下就打消了他们的疑虑。但这个现象或许是个提醒，我们之间的通讯还是应当更谨慎一些，所以从今往后我只会派我信任的姑娘给你递信。另外，我宁愿你扮成嫖客混进来也不希望你大半夜从二楼的阳台上爬进盛开玫瑰了，我知道你爬来爬去习惯了，但那样实在太可疑了！

还有一件事情，今晚盛开玫瑰会举办一个宴会，有些事情我希望你能亲自过来处理一趟。我知道你很忙，晚一些过来也完全可以。但如果你有很重要的事情的话就不必了。

母亲最近很想念你。

祝你一切顺利，我的哥哥。

克劳迪娅•奥迪托雷

———————————————————————  
◎ 它是紧接着上一封信被另一个女孩送来的，浅蓝色连衣裙的妓女暧昧地笑着凑近他，轻轻将那朴素的信封递到他手里。

亲爱的艾吉奥，

许久不见了，我的孩子。

不经意看到克劳迪娅给你写的信，我这个母亲竟忍不住想笑，抱歉，因为我感到你们两个有时候是成年人，有时候又是淘气的孩子。尽管她写满了对你的不满和讥讽，可那正是出于她对你的爱。

克劳迪娅总是抱怨你不常回来，包括以前在蒙特里久尼的时候也是，但她明白你有你的事业要忙碌，所以从不对你诉苦。她对你的抱怨多半是因为她认为你需要多花点时间陪伴家人，特别是我，但我当然也明白你的任务的意义，我不希望你抛弃你的责任和事务来照顾我们两个的感情。不必照顾我的感受，孩子，想做什么就去做吧。但我希望你能更加信任她，信任她的能力。尽管，你像你父亲那样极力保护我们，但我们也并非柔弱而经不起风雨，克劳迪娅已经早就能独当一面了，她渴望能同你一样四处冒险，因此使她气馁的常常是你对她的过度保护。

既然我们都选择要帮助你，那么你就可以信任我们，毕竟我们是家人不是吗？你不必承担起所有。

说到这个，克劳迪娅最近令人制作了家族徽章的火漆印，还特地想展示给你看，相信你已经看到了。虽然我觉得没什么必要，但就让这孩子玩个开心吧。

当下，我给你写信时我又重新意识到写东西的好处了，我可以记录，可以诉说，可以思考。你看，我过去还时常写日记呢，但你十七岁时那场变故之后我就再也没写过了，似乎转眼就到了今天。我可真怀念过去的日子，在我结婚之前，我还在我家院子里烤过面包，然后你父亲总是借着买面包的名义来看我，很有趣不是吗？有趣而幸福的时光总是很短暂。

不过我并不抗拒未来，虽然我知道我已经是个老太婆了，但我爱着你们，我的孩子们，仅有这一点就让我对未来充满希望了。

还有最重要的，今晚克劳迪娅为你筹划了一个小小的生日宴会，如果不忙的话就来吧。我知道这孩子是想给你个惊喜所以没有说明（而且她大概因为赌气而不乐意讲明），但我害怕你忽视而错过，所以想提醒你一下，这也是我偷偷写这封信给你的缘故。

那么仲夏节快乐，生日快乐，我的小隼鹰，我的艾吉奥。

爱你的，  
妈妈

———————————————————————  
◎ 秀丽的字迹与那个署名人的性格大相径庭，这是一封代笔信，而且代笔者肯定省略了原本口述中的大量粗鲁用语。

我的兄弟艾吉奥，

近来可好？

今早我看到潘特西莉亚在写诗，于是一时兴起想到让她替我为你写封信，因为最近你有很长一段时间没有来访，一来是告诉你这边的进展，二来是问候一下你。

首先，总的来说，因为你在各个区域尤其是中心区的配合，波吉亚家族的势力已经有所减弱，我们最近的活动也如鱼得水。

然后是切萨雷，我得到的消息是他现在总是往外跑，四处征战，这个胆小鬼一定是怕了我们所以才躲到战场上，他害怕你不知哪天就潜入到他身边要了他的命，因为你上一次潜入圣天使堡可是恨恨折磨了他们一番。但他出走的好处是我们在罗马的发展少了很多阻碍，因为波吉亚家族的走狗们都是只有主子鞭打才会办点实事的家伙，切萨雷不在这里折磨他们，他们更乐得安心，只顾享受。不过奇怪的是教皇那个老狗最近却成天缩在圣天使堡里。

还有，最近有群法国人过来挑事了，但是我们可以解决他们，只要他们敢动手，或者在他们动手之前，我会先杀了他们。所以这边你大可放心。

对了，上次你不是赢了我这边一个优秀的佣兵吗？有几个老手听说后可是跃跃欲试，如果你下次过来可要去会会他们几个，我十分期待你把他们撂倒在泥土里的样子。

我这里随时欢迎你。

巴托洛米奥•阿尔维亚诺

——————————————————————  
◎ 同上一封信放在了一起，它们有着相同的字迹。

艾吉奥，

你好。

这里有些事想提醒你，算是对我丈夫信件的补充（他不知道我又另写了这封给你）。

切萨雷虽然时常在外奔波，但我并不认为他放松了对我们的警惕，巴托洛米奥提到的法国人是法卢瓦男爵带领的军队，奥塔维安•德•法卢瓦男爵。他能如此肆无忌惮地进驻到罗马的郊外，我认为他是切萨雷唆使来给我们找麻烦的。虽然男爵不过是个空有头衔而没有实干能力的人，但他的军队人数不少，如果真的打起来我觉得局势还不是很乐观。我将在近期去探明其他细节，一有消息我就会直接通知马基亚维利，也希望你能随时留意。

顺便，你应该知道我和马基亚维利的情报往来。

提到马基亚维利，我还要多说一些，我知道他不是非常相信我们这些流动的雇佣兵势力（好在至少他信任我和巴托洛米奥），但是你得知道，我们在决定为一方势力而战的时候是决不会退缩的，我们也有我们的荣誉。现在，我们是奥尔西尼家族的一份子，我们为推倒波吉亚的统治而战。

巴托洛米奥是个热情的人，比起利益他更注重信念，他从在威尼斯时就将你视为兄弟，我则永远支持他。

祝一切安好。

潘特西莉亚•巴格里欧尼

———————————————————————  
◎ 又一封辗转多次才送达的信，但它的路途更为遥远，漂亮大方而熟悉的字而令他心中一阵悸动，信纸好像透着一股浅浅的香味。他给她写了多少封信才收到这一封简短的回复？

艾吉奥，

我收到了你的信。

我现在在佛罗伦萨，最近很好。孩子们还挺想念你的，托你的福我才得以在这里同他们团聚，再次表达我的感谢。

我正在同佛罗伦萨的政府沟通，也许不久之后我们就能夺回佛利了。

祝你事业顺利。

卡特琳娜•斯福扎

——————————————————————  
◎ 是错觉吗？它与上一封粘着同一个城市的气息。寄信人热衷于写作，写下过很多他觉得很有意思的剧作。

艾吉奥，

我现在已经身处佛罗伦萨，很抱歉，因为外交议会的事务走得匆忙而未同你告别。

这边的局势不太稳定，美第奇家族可能会重新掌握这个城市。实际上只要城市和人们生活的本质未变，这也是可以接受的，我倒不认为这有什么不好，但议会现在可是怨声载道。波吉亚侵吞佛利之后佛罗伦萨一直不是很安全，虽然我更推崇共和制，但我想如果美第奇家族能提供强有力的统治的话，至少我们还能保住我们的翡冷翠。

另外，自从我们把重心移到罗马之后，兄弟会在这边就开始缺乏人手，我想试着从罗马派遣一些有经验的刺客过来。我知道你想在罗马集中力量，但我们也不能忽略其他地方，唉，我们之间的辩论简直无止无休，待我回来我们再争论吧。

拉•沃尔佩在离开这里时任命的新盗贼头领我也已经见过了，他虽然年轻但是很可靠，老狐选了个不错的人。

谈点闲事，我想你会想向我打听。我在这里遇见了卡特琳娜女士，但她的情况不是很好。佛罗伦萨拒绝了她收回佛利的请求，虽然她还在坚持，但我看希望渺茫，因为现在佛罗伦萨还在挣扎于自保。另外，我听说她患了病，具体情况我不是很清楚，不过我上一次见她的时候她看起来还非常精神，你知道的，一如既往地充满活力。

先到这里吧，你再考虑一下调遣人手的事情。如果潘特茜莉亚有任何消息而我赶不回来的话希望你尽快处理掉。

尼可罗•马基亚维利

——————————————————————  
◎ 刺客学徒从沉睡之狐带来的简短信息，折叠好的的纸张并未装入信封，潦草潇洒的字迹也显示出一丝着急。

艾吉奥，

正在我疑虑马基亚维利为何又消失不见了的时候我的情报员才跑来告诉我他动身去了佛罗伦萨，这都快一个月了我才意识到，该死的，我该盯紧点的。这件事情你不要再劝说我了，我认为我们是应该多花点精力盯着他的，因为现在兄弟会就剩你，我和他比较有资历了，如果他真的有问题那我们可承担不起后果。

我还有另一件事情要同你商议，有几个“重要人物”想让你见见，今天是仲夏节，有消息说教皇会在圣天使堡举办烟花会，届时应当会有很多人到台伯河边看热闹，我们就在人群中会面。安全起见，具体的位置稍后会有人来直接找你并向你口述。

拉•沃尔佩

———————————————————————

◎ 他喜欢他的字，不知道是不是因为他是个艺术家的缘故，信件的字里行间透着一股难以言述的美感（他看过他的笔记，能让这位笔者正常写字也是一件罕见的事，这大概也就限于要让别人能正常辨识的书信了吧）。信的角落里还画了些有趣的小东西，好像是一些植物，让他搞不清这是笔者的有意的装饰还是随手就把这信做了草稿。

亲爱的艾吉奥，

我偷偷给你写了这封信，又托人带给撒莱并嘱咐他带给你。可是我好担心，这个小魔鬼究竟能不能好好把它交给你？很多时候他根本靠不住，但我又只能依靠他，这真让我难受，但这是我选择的问题，不是他的错。

可我担心又有何用？我还是写吧。

我听说你已经摧毁了不少我设计的机器，那真让我又兴奋又伤心，我是说，伤心也就是那么一点点吧，毕竟这是我的心血，希望你能理解。我还听别人说你是驾驶着他们以摧毁那些军械库的（这一点让我欣慰），但我告诉过你那些图纸我都故意留下很多漏洞，我希望你没有因此受伤，这是我现在最担心的事情。另外我非常想知道你的操作感受。

之前我说过，他们逼迫我，而我必须得活命。但有时候我好后悔，我不得不承认我真的忍不住，做这些设计实在让我感到无比兴奋，只要我一开始，我就会忘记一切，沉溺于其中然后把它完成。但是，艾吉奥，我还没有忘记我的良知，总归我是绝不愿这些枪口指向你的。尽管我不愿参与你和你的……朋友们之间的事情，但我是站在你这边的，至少，我可以替你打造武器什么的，我真希望我能弥补……任何都好。

不过先不提那个了。最近切萨雷似乎对我放宽了心，监督我的人也没那么紧张了，我想外出也很容易，要我说他们已经渐渐对我失去兴趣了，我简直像个玩具一样被他们摆布，好在等他们玩够了就只会把我当做一个摆设了。再过一段时间，等他们完全把注意力转移开，我就可以更放心地去接受其他主顾的邀请了。我还一直在心里策划着去米兰的事情呢，但我在这里几乎听不到有用的信息，或许我们见面之后你可以告诉我一些？

哦说到这个，明晚我可以约你见面吗？我不知道这信几时才能送到你手上，我说的明晚是指仲夏节的晚上，你的生日的晚上，来台伯河边，从圣天使桥的南端到奥古斯都大帝陵的沿河路上，记得寻找我的记号（因为离圣天使堡太近了，我们还是谨慎些吧）。至于缘由，到时候我想给你个惊喜，总之你来了就知道了，这是生日礼物，不过要尽早一点。

希望这张纸能赶得上，我只能祈祷了。

生日快乐，艾吉奥。

莱昂纳多•达•芬奇

———————————————————————  
◎ 他前几天才从一本多年前从佛罗伦萨挽救并且如今又带来罗马的老书里找到它，信封上是家族徽章火漆，多年来都未被开封过，这封老旧而泛黄的长信并不是写给他的，但对现在的他来说，这与写给他的无异。

费德里科，

我写下这封信给你是担心有朝一日我遭遇不测，那至少这些文字还能给你们一个交代。

近几年，随着你的成长，我有意让你了解我们家族内在的那些意义和责任，你也一直做的很好，也许将来有一天你会接手我的工作，尽管这很辛苦，但我相信这是值得去做的事，这是我们家的传统，是我们的传承。你叔叔在蒙特里久尼的庄园下有我们家族的墓穴，有朝一日我希望你能去看看，那样你就会明白很多事情。

但有的时候我也会害怕，对我们所做的事情感到恐惧。在阳光下，你的母亲，楚培留秋，克劳迪娅，艾吉奥，你，你们生活在一片光明之中，如此幸福。我则在黑暗中行走，我保护你们，保护我们所爱的翡冷翠。可现在，我突然害怕让你们也进入到这片黑暗中，责任和爱在这里是矛盾的，折磨着我。我可真希望这些事能了结在我这里，但我越来越意识到这些争端是永无止境的，而我的责任除了参与其中便是让我的儿子也参与其中以在我不在时能够继续承担这份责任，可我真不想让你们来承受这些。

这选择真的让我很痛苦。

还好，还好你愿意为我分担这份责任，当你主动问起我时，我吓了一跳，我也有些犹豫。但至少，我们还能保住艾吉奥和小楚培留秋。有时候我想那样也不错，你和艾吉奥可以将我的事务一分为二，让他来继承银行的事务，你来继承刺客的事务，一个在阳光下，一个则在黑夜中，你们可以配合彼此，支持着彼此走下去。

艾吉奥是个机灵的孩子，尽管随着他的长大，这孩子的野性也逐渐展露，但他跟你一样，也跟我年轻时一样，这才是一个男孩，我相信他是个一个好男孩。很多时候我有一种错觉，觉得这孩子比你我都要坚强得多，或许是因为他那不会枯竭的活力。但，任何人都有脆弱的时候，如果到了你看到我信的这一天，作为哥哥，我相信你可以支撑起他的脆弱。

………

同这信放在一起的那张纸上是我们的祖先留下来的一些信息，我认为它可能包含着解决问题的突破口。本来我是打算亲自去探明这些事情的，但是这么多年来我都一直无法抽身，如果到了这时候我还没有机会去弄清楚的话，这个任务就得交给你了，我整理的其他信息你到时候也可以在我书房找到。

……

开头说过，我感到恐惧，这份恐惧是来源于担心失去你们，我的家人们。但是我对你们的爱总是让我又充满信心，至少，我的家人不会背叛我，我的刀刃不会背叛我，我的信仰则会指引我。

我爱着你们，比阿诺河的河水更深，比鸢尾花的色彩更明亮。

乔瓦尼•奥迪托雷

———————————————————————  
◎ 它被同上一封信放在了一起，这些信息穿越的时光则更加漫长。他很熟悉这位笔者，他的字总是看起来很锋利，尽管他从没见过他，但他看过很多他写下的东西。幸运的是这次他写的是拉丁文，他不需要经历费劲的解码就能了解其中的内容。

后来者，

你好。

我不知道你会是谁，但容我向你问候。

现在是冬天了，雪已经下了好几天，马西亚夫的山岭寂静无声，我从未在这里见过这么大的雪，这里也从来没有这么安静过，可能是因为年轻的刺客们已经搬离了，院子里再也不会有他们训练时的声音了。现在我坐在火炉旁，怀念着夏天，怀念着灼目的日光和漫长的白昼，如果我有幸还能感受一次的话，那大概是我人生中最后一个夏季了吧。

蒙古人已经打过来了，还好，我相信马西亚夫已经完成了它的使命，当他们真正到来，除了寂静的砖石他们将什么都得不到，而刺客兄弟会的希望和意志已经散播出去，不再局限于这小小堡垒。

我现在突然觉得很奇怪，有些不知道要写什么，我在写一封信，好像是对着空气，好像是自言自语。我知道有一个人会看到这些，但我又不知道他是谁，更不熟悉他，我不习惯同我不熟悉的人讨论我的想法，同一个陌生人倾吐内心可是件危险的事情。但又何妨，总之我无须面对了。这可真别扭，希望你看到这里可不要笑我。

毕竟我已经是个连袖剑都挥不动的老年人了。

那么说正题吧。我留下了很多信息，关于兄弟会，还有我自己的思考，如果说我还能同你交流，如果说还能通过这些传递给你什么的话，我希望你能从我这里理解到我一生所理解的那些，但真正的答案还要你自己去找，我只留下线索和表象，你得自己去寻找去思考然后做决定。

在这里，在马西亚夫，在我们所有兄弟的家乡，我建造了一所图书馆。我想我已经做了我能做的一切了，但我知道事情还没结束，所以我留下这个，等你来探索，来选择，只要你想，你或许就可以得到你所想要的答案。但谁知道呢？这都取决于你。

Nothing is true，everything is permitted.

如果可以，我倒挺想听到你对我们信条的见解。只是背诵或者复述出来是没有用的，只是看到它的表层也是危险的，我就曾经肤浅地曲解过它的意思，这导致了灾难和毁灭。还好，我有机会去弥补我错失的一些，但另一些永远不会回来了。

所以，后来者，不要停止思考，也不要停止对真理和自由的追逐，尽管无物为真。不要盲目，睁大你的眼睛去观察，去试图保持清醒吧。

我们信仰我们的信条而不信仰任何神明，因此也没有神明可以庇佑我们，但我们的意识会存在于人性的冥冥暗河之中，我们的信条也决不会随着死亡而消逝，那这就是我们的庇佑了。

我以此祝你好运，后来者。

那么再见。

阿泰尔•伊本•拉阿哈德

—————————————————————

艾吉奥•奥迪托雷戴上他白色的兜帽，悄无声息地融入人群当中。今天他还有很多事情要做先回复一两封信件，要去趟中央区的河畔见一两个人，还要去盛开玫瑰。

哦，对了，或许还有个路途遥远的地方要去，那个地方也在今天被列入未来的行程之中了，只是他没想到自己真的会到达那片遥远的土地，去亲眼见识那人描述的大雪和山岭。

不过那都是未来的事情，现在，他还沐浴在罗马的盛夏阳光之下，享受着漫长的夏日白昼。


End file.
